


Fiolee

by RubyRyuko



Category: Adventure Time, First fan-fic - Fandom, Genderbent - Fandom, otp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRyuko/pseuds/RubyRyuko
Summary: I wrote this when I was in Freshman year of high school and am kind of embarrassed of it but hopefully you guys like it! This was originally supposed to be a 3 - 5 page short story but it turned out to be a LOT longer haha...ha...ha~...Anyway enjoy, dechu! ;3





	

“So explain to me again where exactly we’re going to?” Marshall Lee asks.  
“We’re going to a secret cave to find some rare treasures.” Fionna replies.  
“And why would you need my help if you have Cake?” Marshall questions.  
“Sugar do you have to ask so many questions?” Cake says.“ Just sit tight we’re almost there.” Marshall sighs, thinking he could be doing so many other things like; pulling pranks on Prince Gumball or making songs back at his place, but instead he’s being dragged on an adventure with Fionna and Cake at night in a pitch black forest. But secretly he’s glad Fionna decided to invite him and anyway he’s been meaning to ask Fionna a very important question ever since he started to like her.  
“Oh my glob! There it is!” Fionna shouts. She starts running towards the cave, but stops. “Come on Marshall we’re waiting for you!” acting a little annoyed Marshall floats towards the cave, but catches Fionna staring at him.  
“What?” he asks. Fionna blushes her cheeks a rosy pink  
“Oh… ummm… n-nothing j-just lost in thought I guess…” Then she starts walking away quickly. Marshall looks at Fionna questioningly but passes any thoughts aside and continues to follow Fionna and Cake. Deep within the cave, water drips down from the ceiling sending chills down Fionna’s spine.  
“Fi, you okay?” Cake asks.  
“Yeah I’m fine just a little cold.” Fionna replies. “Nothing to worry about.”  
“Well I don’t want you catching a cold” Cake says stretching around Fionna her white and caramel spotted fur warming Fionna up.” There how does that feel?” Cake asks.  
“That feels a lot better, thanks Cake” she says smiling at Cake.  
“No problem I’d do anything for you.” says Cake. Then Fionna remembers that she hasn’t heard from Marshall in a while. “Hey Marshall-Marshall? Fionna notices that Marshall isn’t behind them and begins to think he went back to his house. “Where did he-” Fionna starts.  
“HIIIIIISSSSSSSSS” Marshall appears in front of them scaring the glob out of Fionna and Cake.  
“AHHHHHHH” Cake screams.  
“Hahahahahahaha” Marshall laughs.  
“ Marshall! What was that for!?” Fionna asks her heart beating fast.  
“What I thought it might be funny” he replies coolly with a smirk. Aggravated Fionna grabs Cake and starts walking deeper into the cave.  
“Fionna wait.” Marshall says catching up to Fionna. “ You’ve got to admit that was pretty funny.” he says. Fionna ignores Marshall and walks past him fastening her pace a little bit. But it was true, she did secretly think it was kind of funny, she just didn’t want to admit it to him.“Come on Fionna you know you can’t stay mad at me forever” he says flying in front of Fionna and stopping her from going any further. “Fionna… Fionna!” he shouts. But Fionna doesn’t say a word until she sees an old wooden door decrepit from age. Then Fionna starts running fast Marshall floats by them then grabs the doorknob but the door breaks into small bits and pieces falling right onto the floor.  
“Wooooah” Fionna says. In the room a treasure chest is open and inside glimmering demonic crystal eyes, magic charms, and other various items fill the chest to the brim and some are sprawled on the ground.  
“We did. We found the items that Gumball asked us to find for his experiment.” Fionna says out of breath.  
“Wait Prince Gumball asked you to find these for him?” Marshall asks.  
“Yeah why?” Fionna questions.  
“Well no reason just that it seems you keep doing him a lot of favors and they seem pretty small.” Marshall says but secretly he thought that it would be better for him and Fionna to hang out more often instead of Gumball making her do all his petty chores.  
“It doesn’t matter I don’t really mind. Anyway I need your help to lift this chest up while I collect the rest of the gems on the ground.” she says.  
“Fine.” Marshall sighs. He picks up the chest letting a big breath of air out before carrying the chest out of the cave. But the chest then disappears. “W-what?!” he exclaims looking at his empty hands.  
“Where’d the chest go?!” Fionna asks completely confused and bewildered that the chest was gone.  
“I don’t know it just disappeared right out of my hands” Marshall replies.  
“Then that means that there must be a secret passage somewhere around here.  
Cake says.  
“That’s true” Fionna says putting a hand against the slippery cave wall. Just then a small square of wall starts to move inward and the cave starts to shake. “W-whats going on?!” Fionna shouts over the loud noise.  
“What?!” Cake shouts back not hearing what Fionna said. But suddenly the wall moves apart showing a spiral cobblestone staircase leading deeper into the cave. They all look at each other then begin to descend the stairs heading into the unknown.  
At the bottom of the stairs there’s a hallway and at the end is a door with a keyhole in it.  
“Do any of you have the key?” Marshall asks.  
“Do you even have to ask?” Cake replies stretching her hand into a key and unlocking the door. Behind the door a large spacious room with little crystals sprawled across a stone wall and the floor has various sized cracks on it. They all walk together looking about the room until they see three doors leading to who knows where.  
“Which door should we go through?” Marshall asks.  
“Hmmmm… I don’t know.” she replies. “Cake what door do you think we should go through?” Fionna asks looking at Cake for help.  
“Let me see what's behind each one” Cake says walking over to the first one then shirking herself small enough to fit through the keyhole. Then she comes back out. “The first one has an empty room behind it” she says. Then she goes to the second door and goes into the keyhole. But quickly come back. “Do not go behind that door sugar” she says stretching back to her normal size. “It's just a bottomless pit.”  
“Then the only other choice is room three.” Fionna says and they all walk towards it. Cake stretches her paw into a key and unlocks the door. Behind it is an empty hallway but as soon as they start walking down it Fionna trips over a tripwire causing a booby trap to be activated.  
“Uh-oh” they all say as the hallway begins to shake. Behind them the door closes and locks itself shut making them unable to escape. Then the floor opens underneath them making only Fionna and Cake fall, since Marshall’s a vampire and he can fly.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Fionna shouts as she’s falling into darkness. But then someone grabs her and then she’s slowly falling.  
“Don’t worry Fionna I got you” Cake tells Fionna so she doesn’t worry. Then there's a light from below telling them that the pit is coming to an end. Fionna lands on the ground and Cake lets go of her as soon as she also reaches the bottom. Marshall shows up a few minutes later and then they all look ahead of them where a giant cyclops is standing. Behind him is a hallway and probably their only way of escaping it.  
“Looks like we have no choice other than to fight it” Fionna says pulling out her red crystal sword readying herself to attack.  
“Looks like it to me” Cake says stretching her paws into big fists.  
“This’ll be fun” Marshall says smiling and turning into his bat form. The cyclops sees them, grabs it’s club, and starts running toward them.  
“HIIIIIIIII AAAAHHHH” Fionna shouts as she’s running at the cyclops. The cyclops takes a big swing of it’s club aiming it for Fionna but it misses. Fionna attacks it with her sword right into his leg then Cake comes and stretches to its face punching it with her fist. The cyclops then falls to the ground with a giant THUD. Marshall flies above it, grabs it , and then flings it across the room allowing them to be able to escape.  
Ahead of them a bright light shines blinding them only for a moment and when they’re able to see again they’re in a room filled to the brim with all sorts of various treasures and chests.  
“Holy cow” Fionna says looking around the room in complete and utter amazement. In the middle of the room is a chest on a pedestal. “That must be the real chest” Fionna says running towards the chest.  
“Wait Fionna!” Cake exclaims trying to stop Fionna from activating another trap. But nothing happens when she’s already at the pedestal. Marshall and Cake walk to Fionna and stop right next to her. Fionna grabs the chest but then the pedestal starts to move downward into a hole. Then the room starts to quake as lava pours out of the walls filling the room.  
“WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” Marshall exclaims grabbing Fionna and Cake, and turning into bat form, flies towards the ceiling breaking it as they come to the surface. Marshall places them onto the ground and turns back to normal. Still holding the chest Fionna places it onto the ground and Cake turns her paw into a key again. The chest opens and inside is exactly what was in the fake chest but real.  
“We did!” Fionna shouts glad that they got the chest Gumball asked for and were able to defeat a cyclops, as well.  
“We should we drop this off at Gumball’s and then head home.” Cake says looking at Marshall who gets the hint to turn into bat form and fly them to the Candy Kingdom.

After dropping off the chest Fionna and Cake say goodbye to Marshall, but before Fionna closes the door Marshall speaks to her. “H-hey Fionna?” he stutters.  
“Yeah Marshall?” she says.  
“Thanks for you know…”  
“Oh i-it’s no problem” Fionna says before he could finish. “Well goodnight” Fionna says as she goes towards her door. Marshall didn’t know what to do he wanted to ask Fionna a question but he was too afraid of what she might say. But if he didn’t do it now he may never get this chance again. So, before she even reached the doorknob Marshall grabs her hand. “M-m-marshall..” She stutters her cheeks turning bright red.  
“Listen Fionna I’ve been meaning to ask you this but….” Marshall stops thinking of what to say next his face too is a bright red.  
“Ask me what?” Fionna says.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you… w-would you like to g-go out with me sometime?” Marshall finishes. Fionna stares at him eyes wide and begins to speak but stutters. Marshall had just asked her to go out with him. She thinks back to how he was acting back in the cave no wonder he said that the jobs Gumball asked me to do were small.  
“Ummmm… s-sure I mean y-yes I would like to go out w-with you.” She finishes, turning her gaze to the ground.  
“O-okay I’ll see you later then I guess.” he replies smiling letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Yeah I’ll see you l-later” Fionna says finally looking at him until he flies away. Then she heads inside the treehouse sighing. Fionna then gets into her pajamas and gets into bed but doesn’t fall asleep because she’s too busy thinking about what happened outside. But she then finally falls asleep and doesn’t wake up until late afternoon.  
Yawning from a good night's sleep Fionna walks towards the wooden ladder and climbs down into the living room. Fionna sees that Cake is playing a game on BMO and goes to sit right next to Cake.  
“Well good afternoon, sugar” Cake says pausing the game to look at Fionna.  
“Afternoon?” Fionna says confused until she looks out the window and sees that the sun is up high in the sky. “Wow I must have been exhausted from yesterday” Fionna says embarrassed that she didn’t wake up early like usual.  
“It’s okay honey, I let you sleep in you looked really tired” Cake says.  
“Thanks for letting me sleep in” Fionna says giving Cake a warm hug. She then stretches and goes back upstairs to change into her clothes. Then grabbing her backpack and a few packed leftovers she went out the door but not before telling Cake goodbye. “I’ll be right back Cake I’m just going to check on Marshall to see how he’s doing” Fionna tells Cake. But what she didn’t tell Cake was that Marshall actually asked her on a date and that she wasn’t going to be back until later.  
“Okay sugar, just be careful” Cake says then going back to the game she was playing.  
Inside the cave where Marshall’s house is Fionna pauses for a moment thinking that maybe she should tell Cake about Marshall.  
“Hey Fionna!” Marshall shouts floating towards Fionna. “You’re here a little earlier than I expected” he says surprised then starts to walk Fionna towards his house.  
“So… what are we doing tonight Marshall?” Fionna asks sitting down on a reddish- orange sofa that isn’t quite as comfortable as she thought it was.  
“Well since you arrived early and the sun is still up I think we should just stay here and hang for awhile.” he says “What do you think?”  
“That's fine with me” Fionna replies.  
Later, when the sun went down and the moon came out, Marshall took Fionna to a hidden strawberry patch. “Uhhhh Marshall why did you take me to a strawberry patch?’” Fionna asks.  
“I’ve heard rumors that pixie’s come out at night here.” he says “I also heard that they’re evil so I thought you might want to help me teach them a lesson?”  
“Heck yeah!” Fionna replies getting excited to have the chance to destroy something evil. “I’d kick any things but if they were evil!”  
“Haha I thought you might enjoy it.” Marshall says cooly. Rustle, Rustle. Marshall and Fionna turn around to see that a strawberry bush was rustling on it’s own. “Shhh” Marshall whispers. “Let’s do a surprise attack on them” he smirks.  
“That’s an awesome idea Marshall.” Fionna says in a hushed voice. They both find another strawberry bush that is big enough for both of them to hide behind. Suddenly a pixie flies out of the bush, little sparkling bits of pixie dust follow behind it.  
“On the count of three we attack.” Marshall tells Fionna. “One… Two… THREE!” They both lunge towards the pixie who is surprised to see anyone in it’s strawberry patch. It starts to fly towards Fionna and Marshall Lee but since it’s so small it gets caught in Marshall’s hand. “Hmph” he says. “I’d thought there’d be more.” Suddenly the little pixie gets one of it’s tiny hands out of Marshall’s grasp putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling, calling to his pixie friends signaling that he’s in trouble.  
“Uh-oh” they say in unison as a swarm of angry pixies come flying after them.  
“RUUUUN!” Marshall shouts as he grabs Fionna’s hand floating in the opposite direction of the pixies.  
After running for what felt like forever the pixies finally stopped chasing Fionna and Marshall. “That... *huff* was really… *huff* close.” Fionna says clearly out of breath.  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Marshall says embarrassed for getting Fionna into trouble with pixies.  
“No it’s fine that was actually pretty fun for our first date” she replies blushing a little.  
“Yeah haha it was” Marshall says blushing as well. Marshall then takes Fionna home and before she goes inside he kisses her on the cheek then flies away. Fionna stands at the door feeling, with her hand, the place where Marshall kissed her.

Still a little tired from last nights adventure with Marshall, Fionna picks herself out of bed and gets dressed. Then heads downstairs to see what Cake’s up to.  
“Good morning” Cake says.  
“Good morning” Fionna replies. She notices that Cake is making pancakes that look as fluffy as clouds and also has bacon sizzling in a pan. The smell of flour and meat cooking makes Fionna’s stomach grumble.  
“Don’t worry honey” Cake says hearing Fionna’s stomach growl. “Breakfast is almost ready.”  
“Heh sorry about that I forgot to eat anything before I went to sleep last night.” Fionna says embarrassed that she allowed the delicious smells of breakfast to win her stomach over. But still she has to tell Cake about why she really went out to see Marshall Lee after all they’re best friends. “H-hey Cake?” Fionna says.  
“What is it sugar” Cake asks not turning away from the stove.  
“Last night, you know how I said I was going to check on Marshall.”  
“ Yeah?” Cake turns her head a little facing Fionna who's looking at the floor boards.  
“ Well I technically I lied because well….” She starts trying to think of a way to explain to Cake why she went over to Marshall’s.  
“Well what?” Cake says putting the cooked pancakes and bacon on two plates then turning off the stove and stretching over to Fionna.  
“Marshall asked me on a date and I didn’t know what to do so I said yes and I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure if you would want me to without you there with me.” says Fionna rapidly telling Cake about what actually went on last night.  
“Fi, I don’t mind as long as Marshall doesn’t harm you in any way I’m okay with you hanging out with him.” Cake says reassuring Fionna.  
“Thank you Cake.” Fionna says grabbing Cake and giving her a big hug relieved that Cake was fine with her hanging out with Marshall Lee. But then Fionna’s stomach rumbles.  
“I guess we should eat breakfast before we head out to the Candy Kingdom to see Prince Gumball” Cake says walking towards the table where a beautiful display of pancakes, bacon, syrup, and butter are waiting for them to eat.

After breakfast Fionna and Cake visit Prince Gumball to see if he needed help with anything. “Hey Gumball you got anything for us to do today?” Fionna asks seeing that he always seems to need something to help him finish his experiments.  
“Actually yes I need you and Cake to-” Gumball starts to reply but is interrupted when the sky starts to turn a gloomy dark gray color.  
“What’s happening to the sky?” Fionna says. Cake looks behind her and notices her tail is frizzing up and nothing good can ever come from this.  
“Fionna, my tail is frizzing out girl something bad's going on outside.” Cake tells Fionna. Suddenly the clouds start forming together and then split apart. In the middle of the clouds Ice Queen appears and starts aiming her ice magic at Fionna and Cake.  
“Hahahaha” she cackles. “Stay away from him tomboy!” she says.  
“Ice Queen!” Fionna exclaims. “Why are you here?” dodging a beam of ice and heading back inside the castle.  
“Why else would I be here other than to get my prince and bring him back to the Ice Kingdom so he can be mine FOREVER!” “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” she cackles. Then uses her magic to freeze Prince Gumball and take him away. Ice Queen then grabs the frozen solid Prince Gumball and flies through the window towards her palace.  
“Oh no.” Fionna says worried about what the Ice Queen might do to Gumball back at her palace. “Cake we have to go help Gumball.” Fionna tells Cake. But Cake is already prepared and has used her stretching ability to make her grow big enough so Fionna’s able to ride on her back. “Hop on Fi, we don’t have much time before that witch does something to him.” Cake says rushing towards Fionna and grabbing her by the back of her shirt then running out of the window towards the Ice Kingdom.  
Over at Marshall’s house, Marshall Lee is thinking about what should he plan for his and Fionna’s next date. Suddenly Peppermint Butler came in. “Marshall Lee You Have To Hurry Prince Gumball Has Been Captured By The Ice Queen And Brought To Her Palace!” she exclaims.  
“Why would I want to help His Highness if Fionna and Cake are probably already there saving him?” Marshall questions not even looking at Peppermint Butler strumming his axe guitar. “Because Fionna And Cake Are In Danger As Well!” she exclaims trying to convince Marshal Lee to go and save them. “The Ice Queen Has Captured Cake And Fionna You Have To Save Them NOW!” Peppermint Butler shouts getting mad that Marshall didn’t even think about why she would come and ask for his help when clearly she could have gone to Fionna and Cake for help.  
“Wait Fionna’s in Trouble?!” Marshall asks surprised and angered that Ice Queen could possibly be harming Fionna right now. “Where Are They?!” he asks Peppermint Butler.  
“They’re at the Ice Queen’s Palace in the Ice Kingdom” she replies. Marshall then flies off as fast as he can to the Ice Kingdom to stop Ice Queen from harming anyone especially Fionna.  
Inside the palace Ice Queen locks Prince Gumball up in a cell. “Soon my prince you will be mine and no one will stop me Hahahahahaha!” she exclaims.  
“Ice Queen!” Fionna shouts startling the Ice Queen. “Let Gumball go he doesn’t want to be here.” “Not a chance” Ice Queen says. “You just want the prince for yourself but he’s mine!” She exclaims shooting bolts of ice at Fionna and Cake. The bolts fly past Fionna and Cake just barely missing them by an inch. “Cake grab her!” Fionna exclaims as she’s pulling out her sword from her backpack.  
“I don’t think so kitty” the Ice Queen hisses shooting beams of ice straight for Cake.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Cake exclaims as the beams start to freeze her in place.  
“CAKE!” Fionna shouts running towards Her best friend as fast as she can. “Cake don’t worry I’ll get you out of there” she says using her sword to chip away at the ice hoping to free Cake. But suddenly another bolt of ice shoots by her and Fionna turns around just in time to punch the Ice Queen before she shot out another bolt.  
“HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME!!!!!!!” the Ice Queen exclaims. “Now I’ll return the FAVOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The Ice Queen aims for Fionna and tries to shot a beam of ice at Fionna but it doesn’t work.  
“What?!” she says confused about why her magic isn’t working. Then she reaches for the top of her head where her tiara should be but it’s not there. “My Tiara!” “Where is IT?!” Fionna notices the tiara by her feet. She picks it up and chucks it at the Ice Queen.  
“HIIIIIII YAAAAHHH” Fionna shouts as the Ice Queen turns around to receive the crown thrown right at her face. “AHHHHHHH!!” the Ice Queen shouts grabbing her cheek tears running down her face. “Now I’m really MAD!” She says grabbing the tiara and placing it on top of her head. She balls up her fists and huge blue lights glow around her hands. Just then the Ice Queen raises her hands up using her ice magic to create a huge slush beast. “Now tomboy you will feel my POWER!” she says. The Ice Queen lunges at Fionna grabbing her and throwing her across the room.  
“AHHHHHHHH!” Fionna exclaims in excruciating pain. But she doesn’t have enough time before the Ice Queen grabs her again and holds her on the floor. Then she summons icy spikes which appear around Fionna encasing her so she can’t escape.  
“Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!” she says cackling away. Just then Fionna sees someone enter the palace through the window.  
“Fionna!” someone exclaims but Fionna couldn’t recognize it at first. Then she did remember who’s voice it was, it was Marshall's! He came to save her even though he could get hurt since the sun was still high in the sky. “Ice Queen let them go.” Marshall says trying to reason with the Ice Queen.  
“Why should I?!” she questions clearly mad that Marshall was interrupting her moment of fun. “They started it, all I wanted was the prince but they had to of course barge in here and try to take him from me!” the Ice Queen exclaims.  
“Come on Ice Queen I’ve known you for a thousand years and you never were like this until you put that tiara on, so please just let them go” he says still trying to reason with her. Soon Fionna starts to lose unconsciousness due to exhaustion and how cold it was in the Ice Kingdom. Marshall notices that Fionna has gone unconscious and then looks back at the Ice Queen who is cackling madly.  
“Serves her right for trying to get MY PRINCE!” she exclaims. But is then punched into the wall. “What the?!” she says but not before Marshall turns into his bat form and goes for the Ice Queen. “AAAAHHH!” the Ice Queen exclaims as Marshall grabs her and her slush beast has disappeared. “LET ME GO!” she shouts trying to break free of Marshall’s grasp.  
“NO!” he exclaims tightening his grip all little on the Ice Queen“NOT UNTIL YOU LET THEM ALL GO.” The Ice Queen feels helpless she’s stuck in Marshall’s tight grasp unable to escape. But then she remembers that her tiara is on her head and then surprises him by throwing a bolt of ice at him. “AAAGGGHHH!” he exclaims letting go of the Ice Queen trying to get the ice off of him.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” the Ice Queen exclaims “You should have hurt me while you had the chance!” she cackles shooting ice bolts rapidly at Marshall Lee. Marshall manages to dodge them all then with one fatal punch he knocks the Ice Queen unconscious. He then flies over to Fionna who is encased in an icicle trap. He breaks the ice away with ease then grabs her and goes towards the cage in which Prince Gumball is in frozen solid by the Ice Queen’s magic. Then he grabs Cake and flies towards the Candy Kingdom.

“Fionna...Fionna wake up...FIONNA!” Marshall exclaims shaking Fionna trying to wake her up.  
“HUH?!” Fionna says coming back into consciousness and jolting upright to get a better view of her surroundings. She notices that she isn’t in the Ice Kingdom anymore but back at Gumball’s palace with Marshall, Cake, and some citizens of the Candy Kingdom looking at her with relief that she’s okay. Outside it’s pitch black the stars are all high in the sky and moonlight shining through the windows. “W-where-” Fionna starts.  
“Don’t worry sugar” Cake says. “You’re alright Marshall dealt with the Ice Queen while you were unconscious.” Fionna looks at Marshall.  
“T-thanks Marshall I-I wouldn’t have known what to-”  
“It’s fine” he interrupts her a look of both concern and relief on his face.  
“No really thanks for saving both me and Cake I’m sure we wouldn’t have been able to defeat the Ice Queen if you hadn’t been there before she did something even worse to us… So thank you” Fionna says finishing the sentence she started. Her cheeks begin to blush and so do Marshall’s. They both stare at each other for a while and Cake takes a hint to get everyone out of the room so Fionna and Marshall could have some alone time. “Come everyone let's give Fionna some space” she says. “C-cake” Marshall says his cheeks turning a light pink.  
“Yes?” Cake says.”  
“Could you… possibly..” he starts a little embarrassed.  
“Oh.. Ohhhh don’t worry I’ll get everyone out of here so you two can have some alone time.” Cake says shooing everyone out of the room then closing the door with a silent “THUD” They both sit there quietly for a while but then Marshall sits on the bed beside her and grabs her hands. Fionna’s whole face blushes. “Fionna?” Marshall asks looking straight into Fionna’s eyes. “Y-yeah?” Fionna says blushing turning her cheeks into an even brighter red.  
“I-i was wondering since we’ve gone on lots of dates and we’ve known each other f-for a while…” he starts. Fionna stares back at him.  
“Wondering-what?” Fionna asks.  
“I-i was wondering… if you would like to marry me ?” he says speaking rapidly trying to get the words past his lips.  
“W-WHAT?!” Fionna asks surprised by what Marshall had just asked her to do.  
“I know it’s kinda sudden but I feel that we were made for each other.” Marshall says holding both of her hands in his “ You’re a beautiful, courageous, and caring girl that I’ve always wondered how I was lucky enough to find her” he says.  
“I-i don’t know what to say Marshall” Fionna says putting her hand to her forehead and rubbing her eyes making sure she isn’t dreaming. Marshall had just asked her for her hand in marriage. Fionna thinks back to all of the times that Marshall had played pranks on her and Cake, to the times they went on dates in the moonlight, especially to the first date they ever had in the strawberry patch. Then she looks into his eyes seeing someone that could be more than just some guy she’s dating he could be the type of guy she needs for when she’s upset, or the type of guy who can make her laugh and smile. But if she says no then this would probably ruin their relationship together and their friendship would never be the same. “So what do you say?” Marshall asks going down on one knee and opening a tiny box with a diamond encrusted ring in it. Fionna starts to get tears in her eyes and when she blinks they fall down her face.  
“Yes.. yes I will marry you Marshall” Fionna replies as Marshall smiles and grabs the ring from it’s little box. Then places it onto her ring finger then they both hug. Fionna’s eyes are full of tears streaming down her face as they embrace happy that they meet each other.  
“Come on Cake we have to hurry or we’ll miss it!” Fionna exclaims she’s wearing a white gown with little embroidered laces of what looks to be gold. She really didn’t want to miss her big day. “I’m coming sugar hold on!” Cake replies stretching her legs down into the living room and appearing with a pink bow tied around her neck. “Oh my gosh darling you look so beautiful” Cake says.  
“Caaake!” Fionna exclaims “We have to go NOW!”  
“Okay, okay hop on” Cake says, growing bigger so Fionna can get on her back. “You on?” she asks.  
“Yep all set now let’s GO!” Fionna says a little aggravated that Cake made her wait. Running as fast as she can Cake runs to a white church with a back rooftop and golden bell. Fionna’s dress blows in the wind as Cake gets closer and closer to the church. Cake then skidded to a stop as small dust clouds blow into the wind behind them. Fionna pushes the doors of the church open and the crowd of candy people and other creatures from the land of Aaa have turned to see who was at the entrance. Fionna acts calm breathing in and out to relax herself before walking towards the altar. A familiar vampire turns around and smiles to see his bride walking toward him. She stops next to Marshall Lee and the priest begins speaking from a book.  
“Do you Marshall Lee take Fionna to be your lawfully wedded wife?” he asks.  
“I do” Marshall replies.” looking at Fionna as he says it.  
“And do you Fionna take Marshall Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband” he asks. Fionna looks at Marshall remembering all the times he pulled little pranks on her, helped her and Cake defeat the cyclops to get the chest, and then saving them from the lava. She looks back to about six months ago thinking of how he saved her, Cake, and Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen. Finally she returns to reality and looks at Marshall. He’s wearing a tuxedo with a white bow tie, and a pair of black shoes. Outside the moon shines through the windows glistening ever so beautifully, they decided to have the wedding at night for his sake.  
“I do” Fionna replies smiling at this moment hoping to remember it forever.  
“You may now kiss the bride” the priest says. Marshall grabs her veil and tosses it over her head then grabs her cheek and kisses her on the lips. They both walk down the aisle as everyone cheers for them whistling, clapping, and hollering as they pass by. Fionna is then carried as Marshall flies them both away and out of sight into the night.


End file.
